Šahy
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Sahy_guildhall.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Guildhall | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SVK Sahy COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 48 |latm = 03 |lats = 55 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 57 |longs = 05 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Levice | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1327 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Štefan Gregor | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 42.73 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 136 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 7 463 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 174.65 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 936 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-36 | iso_code = | registration_plate = LV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.sahy.sk/ | footnotes = }} Šahy (Former name, before 1927 "Ipolské Šiahy", , ) is a town in southern Slovakia, The town has an ethnic Hungarian majority and its population is 7,516 people (2014), with an average age of 42.5. Geography It is located at the eastern reaches of the Danubian Lowland on the river Ipeľ at the Hungarian border, on the E77 road from Budapest to Kraków. Besides the main settlement, it also has two "boroughs" of Preseľany nad Ipľom ( west of centre, annexed 1980) and Tešmák ( east of centre, annexed 1986). From 1980 to 1996 it also had now independent village of Hrkovce. History The first written mention is from 1237 in a document of King Béla IV under name Saag, when Martin Hont-Pázmány founded a Premonstratensian monastery there. It got character of a small town in the 14th century. It was part of Ottoman Empire between 1541–1595 and 1605–1685 and was known as "Şefradi". It was also sanjak centre in Uyvar eyalet between 1663-1685. Before break-up of Austria-Hungary in 1918/1920 and incorporation into Czechoslovakia, it was part of the Hont County, and was from 1806 its capital. It was part of Hungary from 1938 to 1945 as a result of the First Vienna Award. Demographics According to the 2014 census, the town had 7,516 inhabitants. In 2001 62.21% of the inhabitants were Hungarians, 34.57% Slovaks, 0.56% Czech and 0.41 Roma. The religious makeup was 84.06% Roman Catholics, 6.87% people with no religious affiliation, and 3.46% Lutherans. Sister Cities * Vác Famous people * Ferdinand Daučík, football player and manager References External links * The official website of Šahy * Tourist-channel.sk Category:Šahy Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Hungary–Slovakia border crossings Category:Villages and communes in Levice District Category:Settlements in Levice District Category:Established in 1327 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia